Crimson Tears
by Shadow-foxxx
Summary: It had been months since Edward left me and every time my mind wandered to thoughts of him it felt like someone was pouring salt onto an open wound. I felt like one of the animals he hunted lying bleeding in the snow before he came in for the kill.
1. Empty

It had been months since Edward left me and every time my mind wandered to thoughts of him it felt like someone was pouring salt onto an open wound. I felt like one of the animals he hunted lying bleeding in the snow before he came in for the kill.

If I really owned Twilight would my husband and I be living off of leftovers from Sunday dinner at my parents house? Don't own it!

* * *

BPOV: 

"Hi my name is Isabella Marie Swan, a few months ago I was left me out in the forest, crumpled, and bleeding. OK not literally bleeding but it sure felt like I was. I am here tonight to present this award to the La Push kids who found me. If it wasn't for your kindness I might never have made it home. Thank-you." Why did Charlie insist on giving an award to these kids? And even more so why did he insist on me being the one to present the award?

After being hugged by Sam I finally was able to return to my seat and as Charlie started to babble about the kind nature of the citizens of Forks I became lost in my thoughts.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Don't you get it Bella? I don't love you! I never did!" _

_I watched as Edward walked away for the last time. I always knew this could happen but even with my reminders that I wasn't good enough for him I still could not believe this was happening. I felt like Edwards pray. The pray that he played with before he went in for the final kill._

_"Edward please __don't__ leave me!" I sobbed._

_"Oh Isabella you're so naïve, can't you see that I've moved on? And so should you… Good-bye Bella." _

_With those words I completely broke down into pure hysterics until I heard a distant voice, "Bella!" Bella Swan!!!" _

_Was that my name? I couldn't remember._

_The voice grew closer then someone softly said, "Is that you Bella?"_

_End Flash Back_

* * *

BPOV: 

I shook out of my trans and felt the tears roll down my cheek, I felt the salty taste fall into my mouth and that's when I completely lost it. I ran outside into the falling snow and fell to my knees, "Oh Edward why did you leave me?" I whispered through my increasing tears.

I felt a hand on my shoulder relieved to see Charlie standing above me and no one else, "Let's get you home Bells."

The drive home was silent except for my sporadic sobbing.

* * *

EPOV: 

For the third month in a row I sat on my bed looking up at absolutely nothing and then in that nothing Bella would fill my mind and I would start to dry sob.

This time was different: as the nothingness was filling my vision I heard a voice, _"Edward! Can't you see what you're doing to __Esme__? This is breaking her heart! She loved Bella like a daughter…"_

I tuned Alice's voice out of my head and slipped slowly back into nothingness.

* * *

Please Read and leave me a review- constructive criticism is the way to grow! Thanks! 

Mindy


	2. Enter Sun

Fine I'll say it... i don't own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did!

* * *

BPOV: 

I woke up to see sunlight flooding through my window. I covered my head with my pillow to try to block out the light wanting to return to my empty shell but the light wouldn't let me. I got up with a groan, grabbed my bag of toiletries from my desk, and stomped into the bathroom slamming the door behind me.

As I let the hot water cascade through my body it reminded me of something, the warmth I felt when Sam carried me home. I felt tears start to pool in my eyes but before they could fall I grabbed my bottle of Strawberry shampoo and scrubbed at my hair furiously. Unfortunately the smell did not help and I ended up curled in a ball at the bottom of the shower.

Once I was able to stand I made a mental note to get new shampoo, shampoo that did not remind me of him.

I went through my routine of brushing my teeth, combing my hair and then blow drying it. I slipped on some jeans and a black hoodie and then I stepped over to the mirror and I smirked, at least something matches my mood.

I walked down the stairs, went to the kitchen and grabbed my keys and an apple then I walked out of the house to my dumpy truck. Now don't get me wrong I love that truck but dumpy is such a good word to describe it.

As I climbed in I was hit by an odd feeling of someone watching me, I turned around in a circle but no one was there. _'That's odd… Maybe it's a vampire come to end my misery. Now wouldn't that be nice?'_ I laughed bitterly as I climbed into my truck and soon I was heading down the street towards the town's only grocery story to get some more shampoo.

Once I stepped into the store I was forced to make another decision, what shampoo should I get? After smelling a number of shampoo's I settled on a nice tropical smelling one.

As I stepped up to the counter to pay I looked out the window to my truck and there stood someone of inhuman beauty, I froze.

"Miss Swan?" I quickly paid for the shampoo and walked slowly to my truck.

"Victoria? You know you can't attack me here right?"

"Oh Bella you funny little child, I know that. Too many witnesses. Actually I have come to warn you that I'm not the only one out to get you." Victoria breathed in deeply and then disappeared into the forest.

I opened my door and sat down heavily on the faded seat, _'What did she mean that she's not the only one out to get me?'_

I settled on it being a trick, a mind game like the ones that she had pulled on me before.

I turned the key in the ignition and my truck roared to life, and as I started driving down the road I felt something hit into the side. I froze. Was Victoria telling the truth when she said someone else wanted me? It appears so…

* * *

EPOV: 

I finally got of that damned house. I was so sick of all of my family looking at me with that sad yet knowing look in their eyes- those accusing eyes that turned on me where ever I went. I did what I had to for her safety. When I first laid eyes on Bella I know all I would do was hurt her and I was right, but I didn't know I would hurt myself in the process.

I was drawn out of my self-inflicted sorrow by Alice's voice, _"Edward!!! Edward!!!"_

_"What is it Alice?'_"

_"I'm in Forks come quick, its Bella."_

I started to run until I arrived at our old home and was greeted by Alice.

"Alice where's Bella?" I asked as I started to panic.

"Bella's safe for now. But Victoria's still out there and so is another vampire I don't recognize. Something new is that Victoria is trying to protect Bella. I'm not sure why, but she is".

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the only way to grow! Now moving on. 

Mindy


	3. Black as Night

Don't own it! If I did would I really be writing fan fic for all of you great people?

* * *

BPOV: 

I felt something hit my truck and it started to roll down towards the river. Never did I imagine I would die like this, but it had to be better then living without him right?

As I felt the truck rolling on the sand I felt something else crash into the side of the truck. I squeezed my eyes closed waiting for the cold river water to start seeping in, but it never came. I timidly opened one of my eyes only to see a black figure running at my door then I saw a flash of red and then I heard sirens.

"Bella? Bella!!! Can you hear me?" Charlie picked me up off of the seat.

I opened my eyes and squinted up at Charlie, "Dad, what happened? Where am I?"

"It OK baby-girl. I've got you, you're safe now…" I looked up at Charlie seeing the worry in his eyes.

"Dad? What's wrong?" I started to panic; "Dad what is wrong with me?"

"Bella don't panic, you have a gash on the back of your head from when you hit the door." He paused but I did not let my gaze slip from his hoping if I held his eyes he would tell me more. "Bella, I'm not quite sure what happened, but when I saw your truck I thought you were…" He covered his eyes with his free hand so I couldn't see him crying.

Once he composed himself, "Bella I have to get you to the hospital…"

We drove in silence and for once I didn't mind riding in the cruiser the only thing that bothered me was when I started drifting off into sleep trying to gain some relief from the pain I now felt in my head Charlie wouldn't let me.

Charlie drove right up to the emergency entrance and two attendants ran out with a wheel chair and then they both lifted me into it trying not to move my head when they set me down.

One wheeled me into the hospital as the other one ran alongside supporting my head.

A nurse ran up, "Take her to room 2, Dr. Cullen is in there."

My mind started racing, _did she say Dr. Cullen? __Carlisle?__ Does that mean that he is back? _

Before I got a chance to ask the questions that were flooding through my mind I was wheeled into a stark white room and lifted onto a bed.

As soon as I was on the bed the doctor entered the room, before I had time to look up a voice full of concern filled the room, "Bella? What happened to you Bella?"

I started to shake and Carlisle squeezed my hand gently, "Bella, let me take a look at that gash and then you can tell me."

I nodded helplessly and Carlisle started to examine my head, "Oh dear Bella- we are going to have to stitch this up…"

He reached for a syringe and filled it with morphine and he stuck it into my arm, "Carlisle it was Victoria".

He gasped, "No Carlisle, Victoria was trying to save me." Then I drifted off into complete darkness.

* * *

EPOV: 

As soon as Carlisle walked through the front door of their Forks home he called a family meeting and within seconds the whole family was gathered and he was telling them about Bella.

As Carlisle retold the story of Bella's hospital visit I started to dry sob: _my angel… I thought I was protecting her… What have I done???_

I tore out of the house wanting to be alone with my misery and then I heard a voice in the back of my head, _"Edward, __Esme__ is worried sick… We all are. Please come home."_

That's the problem! They are all worried about me and I can't stand those looks they keep giving me. I sat down heavily on the ground to think, and before I knew it I was running- running to our meadow.

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the only way to grow! Moving on. 

Mindy


	4. Pain

Okay fine I'll say it- I do not own Twilight!

* * *

BPOV: 

When I woke up from the morphine I looked around wildly for Carlisle but he was gone and in his place was a sweet looking white haired lady. I tried to ask her quietly where Carlisle had gone but I could keep the panic out of my voice she told me that he had gone home. I didn't know what to do I felt so helpless lying in that all too familiar hospital, I had to get out.

"Where is Charlie?" I asked hearing the panic in my voice.

"Who dear?" Replied the nurse as she was checking my bandages.

"Charlie Swan? My Father?" I looked at her with pleading in my eyes.

"I think he is filling out some forms at the front, I will go get him. Now sit right there and don't you move". With that said she bustled out of the room.

When the room was completely empty I started to cry; "Edward, where are you?"

And then of course that was the exact time Charlie entered the room with the nurse in tow.

Charlie rushed over to my bed, "Bells? Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

"I want to go home dad, I need to get out of here."

"I was just up front filling out the release papers, I'll go finish that and then we will get you home". Charlie kissed my forehead softly with that said, he rushed out of the room.

* * *

EPOV: 

I lay in the middle of the meadow, sparkling in the sun; "Oh my dear sweet angel, I am so sorry…" I again started to dry sob.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder, "Edward?"

I didn't have to look behind me to see who it was, "Hello Alice".

"Edward, I'm going to go see Bella. Do you want me to send her any messages?"

"No Alice! She can't know I'm here. She must never know, I can't cause her any more pain…"

I looked up into Alice's eyes, "Alice please don't tell her I'm here. I beg of you".

With that said I closed my eyes and drifted into nothingness.

* * *

Please read and review- constructive criticism is the way to go! Ok, moving on.

Question: can someone tell me what a beta is?


	5. Waking Up From the Pain

Me: Hey Alice take me shopping?

Alice: No!

Me: Pouting Please???

Esme: Yelling Alice take the dear girl shopping!

Alice Yelling back Yes mom!... Under her breath to me But you still don't own me…

Me: Darn… I don't… But we still get to go shopping, Yay!!! Happy dance!

* * *

Chapter 5: Waking up from the Pain

BPOV:

I wake up from a not so good night of rest (The nurse told Charlie that I might have sustained a concussion hence he woke me up every few hours) sprawled out on the couch.

Charlie was already gone to the station so I was left alone until I heard a knock at the door. I staggered over to the door holding my head and opened it slowly. The person I saw shocked me, "Alice? Oh Alice!!!" I threw my arms around her small body.

"Bella, you look terrible, let's get you back to the couch and then we will talk." Alice slung her arm around me and led me back to the couch.

Once I was sitting back down on the couch I looked over at Alice: "Oh Alice! I missed you so much! But why did you leave without saying good-bye?"

"Oh Dear Sweet Bella, Edward didn't want us to tell you we were leaving. He didn't want to hurt you anymore."

When Alice mentioned Edward my body went rigged, "Alice if you are back, does that meant he is back?"

"Bella please don't ask that…"

"Why not?" I demanded.

"Bella- I think of you like a sister, please… I can't lie to you."

"So he is back…" I didn't know what to make of this new found knowledge.

We sat in silence until Alice asked me," Bella what happened to make you like this? Edward told us you left him- what really happened?"

I felt my heart shatter once again and I felt a tear fall from my eye followed by another and another. I quickly wiped at my eyes and mumbled something that wouldn't be audible to anyone or thing other than a vampire, "He left me."

Alice's eyes turned coal black and a growl slipped from her throat, "he did what?"

I could hear the furry in Alice's voice and I looked up at her timidly, "You really didn't know?"

"No Bella, of course we didn't. Bella can you tell me what really happened?"

As I told her of Edwards leaving her eyes grew from coal black to midnight black. When the story came to a close I was clutching my sides.

"Bella I have to go take care of something. I will be back tomorrow." With that she disappeared out the door.

EPOV:

"Edward, how could you?" Alice growled at me as she came through the front door.

I turned around from the piano to face her.

"If you didn't have a good reason for leaving her I am going to kill you…" Alice stalked towards me.

I stood up, "Alice, come with me. I will tell you what happened."

Alice's eyes turned black and she growled; "Tell me now Edward."

"Ok Alice". I retold the story.

"Edward, I can't believe you left her unprotected in the forest!"

"I know, neither can I… But let's face it- I hurt her and I can't go back without hurting her more then I already have."

Alice's eyes turned once again to their normal topaz color, "Oh Edward, don't be so dense. She would forgive you for anything. She still loves you; I could see it in her eyes."

Without answering her I sat down and started playing the piano. I started playing Bella's lullaby. "Alice, I need to be alone."

Alice didn't need more she quickly swept out of the house.

How could Bella still love me- After I hurt her so?

In the background I heard the door silently open and I heard the voice of an angel, "Edward?"

* * *

Read and Review! Why you may ask? Well my dear readers it helps me improve my writing and it motivates me to write faster.

Mindy


	6. The Voice of an Angel

I don't own Twilight, yada-yada-yada… so please don't sue me?

* * *

So I am kinda disappointed in the reviews I've gotten thus far… not that the reviews were bad! They were actually quite helpful I'm disappointed in the lack of reviews… For those who left reviews thank-you! You're the best! And for everyone else, thank-you for reading my story but next time please tell me what you think?

* * *

Chapter 6: The Voice of an Angel

BPOV:

After Alice left I sat on my couch breathing heavily. I couldn't believe he was back! I laid back on the couch and had the most wonderful dream.

I dreamt that Edward and I were in our meadow and I was lying with my head on his chest. My hair was fanned out on his chest and he was stroking it. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, 'I love you Bella Swan. I've always loved you.' Then the dream faded away and I woke up not in our meadow but on a dusty old couch in the middle of Charlie's living room.

I lay motionless on the couch willing myself to go back to sleep and once again enter the perfect world that I had created for myself, but no such luck. I sighed and slowly got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water and something to eat.

I found a clean glass on the counter and filled in up with cool tap water. I took a sip and then started searching around for something to eat. My eyes rested upon a red apple lying in the middle of the kitchen counter. As I reached for the apple memories of Edward came flooding back and involuntarily my hand dropped. Staring at that apple I realized that I needed to go after him, to fight for my forbidden fruit.

I grabbed the apple off of the counter and walked slowly to my truck. It felt as if my head was going to split in two but I ignored it knowing that if I didn't see Edward now it would cause me more pain then I was already in.

It felt like my truck was going abnormally slow so I turned on the radio in my car trying to take my mind off of Edward. I scanned through the stations before I settled on a station that was playing a slightly out-dated (okay so maybe not so out-dated, it was only 2 ½ years old) song which was fine by me because I could sing along with it. The song changed and I willed myself to listen to it rather then turning it off.

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that_

_But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it _

_Where's the sense in that_

_I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder _

_Or return to where we were _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I know I left too much mess and __destruction to come back again _

_And I caused nothing but trouble _

_I understand if you can't talk to me again _

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over" _

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_And when we meet _

_Which I'm sure we will _

_All that was there_

_Will be there still __I'll let it pass _

_And hold my tongue _

_And you will think _

_That I've moved on_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I'm in love and always will be _

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door __I_

_'m in love and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship _

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender _

_There will be no white flag above my door _

_I__'m in love and always will be_

I felt something warm dripping down my cheeks and it didn't take long before I realized what it was. It was tears, but it wasn't the sad kind that I was so familiar with.

Through my tears I felt a play across touch my face. That was when I started to pay attention to my surroundings, I was maybe five minutes outside Forks city limits and only two or three minutes before I would reach the Cullen house.

I wiped at my face glad that I couldn't stand up long enough to put make-up on as I turned down the lane to the Cullen's house, and more importantly to Edward.

I cut the engine when I was in front of the house and took a deep breath before I stepped out of the car ready to face my fate.

Slowly I walked to the front door and as I walked I couldn't help but think a funeral march should be playing in the background. I reached the front door and silently pushed it open and that's when I saw my angel playing his piano. The song he was playing reminded me of my lullaby except something there was something different about it- it sounded so sad.

As I heard him playing I had to struggle from crying again so instead I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before I stepped into the room, "Edward?"

* * *

You've all heard the old Blockbuster saying, 'Be kind and rewind'? Well here is my spin on it- be kind and review! 

Mindy


	7. Self Control

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Twilight,

So you can't sue!

* * *

_As I heard him playing I had to struggle from crying again so instead I took a deep breath and cleared my throat before I stepped into the room, "Edward?"_

* * *

Chapter 7

EPOV:

As I heard my name being spoken at first I thought I was hallucinating, why would Bella come to find me?

I turned around to look towards the voice and there stood my Bella. Why would she come here? I felt myself getting angry with Alice; did she tell her that I was back?

I pinched the bridge of my nose hoping that would calm me down a bit. Once I calmed down enough I finally spoke, "Bella?"

"Edward..." Bella started to slowly walk towards me.

My angel is walking towards me! My heart ached to hold her in my arms and to never let her go. That's when I saw her start to wobble and she stumbled forward.

I rushed forward with my arms outstretched and she fell into my arms. I resisted the urge I had to just hold her and instead I carried her upstairs to my black leather couch, set her down gently and then sat next to her eagerly.

As I sat next to her I couldn't help but stare at my beautiful Bella- as I looked into her eyes I saw something that was not there before and I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I focused on her body as a whole. She looked too frail and that's when I was able to identify that look in her eyes- it was sadness.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry!" I gently slid my arms around her but my embrace was not met with her usual warmth; she had built a wall against my touch. I pulled away quickly internally chastising myself: _Oh Edward you're such a fool! Did you really think she would be putty in your hands once again?_

I sat on my hands hoping that would keep me from reaching out; "Bella… Why are you here?" I tried to keep my voice void from emotion but when I spoke her name I couldn't help but caress it.

I was sitting close enough to Bella that I felt her tense up; "I had to know why you left…"

Huge sobs started to rack her frail body and my arms longed to hold her, "Bella… My dear sweet Bella… I had to protect you. I thought you would be better off after I left but I can now see how wrong I was."

Bella looked up at me with her tear stained face; "You left to protect me? But you said you didn't love me…"

I shook my head, "Bella I lied to you… I thought you would be better off with no mythical creatures in your life- I thought it would keep you out of danger..."

I took her hands and gently infolded them in my large hands, "I left because I love you…"

Bella tore her hands out of mine, "You love me?!?! You left to protect me?!?! Well Edward look at me- do you really think you protected me?!?!"

With this said Bella stood up and I could see that she was still very unsteady on her own two legs; "Bella please sit down and let me explain."

She sat down unwillingly, "I wanted you to move on with your life, without someone to tie you down. I thought it would be healthier for you to fall in love with someone who could kill you at any given moment. Now I know I was wrong- you found something even more dangerous than me. You found him…"

Bella stared at me, "Remember when I told you I was a danger magnet? Jacob was there for me when no one else was. He accepted that I was 'damaged goods'."

"Oh Bella you are not damaged goods, how could you think that?"

"I could think that because you left me and I might add that it was in the middle of the forest when you knew I would try to follow you."

I froze and I could feel the horror building inside me, _she tried to follow me? After she knew she could never catch me? _

"Why Bella? Why did you try to follow me? You knew that you could never catch up with me…"

"Part of me knew I could never catch you, but I still wanted to try…" She started to sob again but this time she leaned into my chest.

"I didn't know how to deal with the emotions I was feeling- it felt like my soul was being ripped out…"

I could bear to hear anymore so I put one of my fingers to her lips, "Shhh…. Bella, I'm here now everything will be okay."

She lifted her head and stared at me as if I was speaking a foreign language and that's when my self control ran out.

* * *

Sorry to leave you at such a crucial point but I want to know what you (my dear readers) think should happen next. Here are two scenarios I can see happening: 1- Edward bites Bella 2- Edward kisses Bella. Tell me what you think! While you're at it please leave me a review! 

Mindy


	8. Complete

Roses are red,

Violets are blue.

I don't own Twilight,

So you can't sue!

* * *

I would like to thank those of you who participated in my little game of 'what should happen next?' Your reviews were very helpful and I would like to thank-you all again for your help!

* * *

_I could bear to hear anymore so I put one of my fingers to her lips, "__Shhh__…. Bella, I'm here now everything will be okay."_

_She lifted her head and stared at me as if I was speaking a foreign language and that's when my self control ran out. _

Chapter 8

EPOV:

As I leaned into Bella her scent overwhelmed my already heightened senses and even as I tried with all of my might to back away from her I could not. I let my lips trail along her collar-bone and then I whispered in her ear, "I am so sorry Bella, you're just too tempting for your own good…"

My teeth sunk into her soft flesh and for the first time I tasted her sweet blood. I pulled back repulsed at what I was about to do- I was about to suck my Bella dry and now I have doomed her to live forever as I would.

Alice danced into my room followed by the rest of my family and she froze at the sight that lay before her and then she squarely looked me in the eye, "Edward what have you done?"

I looked at Bella thrashing around on my couch and I felt my undead heart break. I took her delicate hand in mine hoping to offer her some form of comfort and as I felt the warmth of her skin against my cold hand it was as if only she and I existed, "Oh Bella, I am so sorry…"

By this time all of the family was peering down at Bella, "Carlisle- would it be okay if we moved Bella to one of the beds?"

I looked up at Carlisle just in time to see him nod his head slowly, "Bella is not that far into her transformation so I think that is possible."

Carlisle looked around the room at his family and down at his youngest daughter and as he stroked Bella's now damp hair, "On three Edward. One-two-three…"

I lifted Bella's head as Carlisle lifted her feet, I was startled to see Alice come to stand next to me and slip her small arms under Bella's back offering unneeded support. She looked up at smiled at me, "We all love her Edward…"

One by one the rest of the family came to help support Bella and as we carried her we shared a closeness that none of us thought was possible- a closeness that can only be felt when a family is complete.

* * *

APOV: 

I laid in Jasper's arms trying to comfort him some from what from the emotions radiating from Bella and Edward. As I tried to lessen the pain that was evident in his eyes by filling myself will my love for him in hopes that it would radiate from me enough to fill some part of him I felt myself entering into the trans-like state that was associated with my visions- I saw Edward holding Bella's face and kissing her neck and then I saw Edward bite her…

I froze, "Alice hasn't anyone ever told you when you are trying to comfort someone you're suppose to keep your focus on them?"

I picked up a pillow off of the couch and chucked it at Jasper's head, "I know that silly… It's just that I had a vision of Bella and Edward…"

Jasper motioned for me to continue, "I need more than that Alice…"

"Edward is going to lose control and bite her and unless we stop him he is going to kill her."

I stood up at pulled on Jasper's hand, "Come-on we need to go!"

The rest of the family (minus Bella and Edward) appeared around the corner and I acted as if I didn't see them I just shot past them with Jasper in tow. Jasper and I ran up the stairs followed by the rest of the family and I stopped at the top of the stairs long enough to throw open Edward's bedroom door.

I froze staring at what was laid out in front of me and then I let my eyes meet Edward, "Edward what have you done?"

As I stared at Bella's thrashing body I thought I heard Edward whisper in her ear that he was sorry. I let a growl fill my throat and I felt Jasper put a hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

My eyes drifted back to the figure of my best friend lying in so much pain and I wanted to kill Edward for doing this to her. My eyes snapped back to Edward as I heard him speak, "Carlisle- would it be okay if we moved Bella to one of the beds?"

As I heard these words all of the anger I held towards Edward disappeared, "Bella is not that far into her transformation so I think that is possible… On three Edward. One-two-three…"

Edward supported her head as Carlisle lifted her feet and I as I looked at the tortured form of my friend I felt something that I was not used to- complete and utter helplessness.

I walked to Bella's side and I slipped my arms under her back glad for the chance to feel the warmth of Bella's skin one more time. Edward looked down at me with a look of confusion clear on his face, "We all love her Edward…"

Edward nodded his head and I was impressed as one by one the family came to help support Bella's body, even Rosalie. As we carried her we shared a closeness that none of us thought was possible- a closeness that can only be felt when a family is complete.

* * *

You've all heard the old Blockbuster saying, 'Be kind and rewind'? Well here is my spin on it- be kind and review! 

Mindy


End file.
